1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to an improved soil sample core extraction tool, and in particular, to a soil sample core extraction tool which can be used in a variety of conditions for a variety of soil samples.
2. Problems in the Art:
Soil sampling is needed for a variety of reasons. Generally, it is desired to extract a vertical core of soil which can then be preserved and analyzed. This generally requires forceably inserting a soil probe into the soil and then extracting it.
Such a procedure, especially for those who must do so frequently, requires manual exertion of energy, pushing, pulling, and forcing the probe into and then out of the soil. Various tools have been developed to accomplish this task. An easy, efficient, and effective soil sample core extraction tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,360, and 4,106,576, invented and owned by the present inventor, which are hereby incorporated by reference. These patents disclose, among other things, the general concept of a tool whereby the soil probe can be movable with respect to the tool handle and cooperates with a clutch which allows easier insertion and removal of the soil probe from the ground, even to substantial depths.
There is still a real need for an improved soil sample core extraction tool which can be adapted to a number of different sampling situations, including various soil types and hardness, and for obtaining soil samples of various lengths, or to various depths. It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved soil sample core extraction tool which improves over or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tool as above described which allows greater flexibility in use for and application to soil core extraction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool as above described which is easy to operate, is efficient to use, and is economical.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying claims and specification.